


Casa sola

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter has very strange secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castigo + aburrimiento + computadora de tío Peter = la mejor tarde de Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa sola

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

Es una linda tarde de sábado y Derek se estaba aburriendo, un chico de dieciséis como él debería estar de fiesta disfrutando del fin de semana, pero no.

Su madre decidió que era buen momento para castigarlo, él ni siquiera tuvo nada que ver con ese maldito accidente. Laura le debe una, una muy grande. Y para colmo lo dejan sólo en esa enorme casa sin nada que hacer, no tiene ganas ni de salir a correr y se está muriendo de aburrimiento.

Ya intentó entretenerse con la consola pero eso no es lo suyo, cuando llegue Cora lo fastidiara porque ha borrado sin querer una de sus partidas. Intentó ver televisión pero por el aullido de _Fenrir_ esos guionistas están cada día peor. Incluso intentó hurgar en las cosas de Laura para hallar dinero con el que saldar la deuda de su hermana, falló al abrir la puerta, una habitación tan desordenada debería ser declarada sonar de desastre permanente.

Así que sin más que poder hacer, ni siquiera hablar con sus amigos, su celular y computadora fueron confiscados, se lanzó sobre su cama y miro el techo por largo rato, hasta que una epifanía llegó a él, el tío Peter, no precisamente él, sino su portátil, la que escondía bajo la cama.

Corrió hasta el otro lado del pasillo y sin mucho cuidado entró en la habitación, siempre le daba escalofríos estar ahí, así que se dio prisa tomo lo que buscaba y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Se lanzó de nuevo sobre su cama y le dio al botón de encendido, la contraseña no fue problema: Alpha02PH.

De inmediato se puso a ver lo que todos hablaban de la fiesta en Facebook, no comentó nada o su madre se daría cuenta, reviso el perfil de Paige, la chica que le gustaba, y al parecer no se la estaba pasando tan bien. Sonrió por eso.

Pasó un buen rato visitando páginas de tiendas deportivas y llenando el carrito de compras con cosas de básquetbol, después le diría a Peter que las pagará, aún le debía una por lo del auto y la chica rubia, larga y estúpida historia.

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando la alerta de correo apareció en la parte baja de la pantalla, sólo iba a cerrarla y continuar con lo que hacía pero el nombre del procedente le llamó la atención _“Little Red Hood”_ así que le dio clic abriendo la página de correo en ella sólo había un corto mensaje…

_"Casa sola ;9"_

…seguido de un link, volvió a dar clic y el enlace lo llevo a una página bastante simple que le pidió su nombre de usuario, no fue necesario que hiciera algún intento por adivinarlo estaba memorizado.

Un reproductor de vídeo con una cuenta regresiva llenaba casi toda la pantalla, al lado un contador de visitas, y junto a los enlaces de galería y descarga una imagen de… ¿una chica?, la capucha de una sudadera demasiado grande no dejaba ver su rostro muy bien, estaba hincada y sosteniendo un hacha de manera muy sugerente.

Un ligero 'bip' se escuchó y la cuenta comenzó a ir más rápido desde cinco, una nueva ventana se abrió, era un chat privado

_“¿Estás listo BigWolf? ;)”_

Derek no pudo evitar reír ¿qué clase de mote era ese? Entonces la pantalla del reproductor volvió a cambiar y en ella apareció una advertencia:

"Este sitio y toda actividad que aquí se realiza es completamente legal"…

…y bla bla bla seguida de la sudadera roja, era lo que se veía aparte de unas manos que tecleaban rápidamente. No se escuchaba nada más que las teclas ser presionadas y la alerta de mensajes recibidos, de vez en cuando una risa, demasiado grave para ser de una mujer.

Derek sabía que Peter tenía fetiches muy raros y creía haber encontrado uno de ellos.

Decidió no seguir viendo pero entonces la otra persona se movió, alejándose un poco de la pantalla, dejando ver unas piernas largas y delgadas demasiado hipnóticas, una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo y el anfitrión comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo jugando con las cintas del _hoodie_ y con la cremallera.

Por un segundo a Derek le pareció ver un poco de un rostro cubierto por un antifaz.

La música siguió pero la danza se detuvo, entonces en la ventana de chat apareció un nuevo mensaje

 _“Hoy estas muy callado Lobito :_ _3_  " _  
_

Intento imaginar que respondería Peter pero todo hizo que le dieran escalofríos así que lo dejo pasar lo que sí hizo fue tomar un post-it y pegarlo en la cámara no sabía si al otro lado podían verlo pero no quería arriesgarse.

De nuevo se escuchaba el teclado y los mensajes que llegaban del otro lado, vio el contador de visitas y había subido a más de cincuenta, la música de fondo aún seguía sonando, el anfitrión se levantó de nuevo y esta vez hizo un striptease como se debía quedando sólo en unos calzoncillos rojos demasiado ajustados y por completo de encaje que acentuaban la erección que tenía.

La entrepierna de Derek también comenzó a animarse y eso le sorprendió un poco porque nunca creyó que otro chico logrará hacerle eso. Y es que el que tenía en la pantalla era realmente lindo, delgado de piel blanca, pecho y vientre plano sin ser marcado pero seguro hacia algún deporte, llenos de lunares que resaltaban gracias al rojo de sus bragas y con una erección que se asomaba entre la tela.

 _"Red"_ llevo una de sus manos, de largos y finos dedos por debajo del elástico y acarició la cabeza rosada de su pene, soltó un leve pero bastante audible gemido y enseguida los tonos de los mensajes invadieron también el audio, y Derek se sorprendió de nuevo ahora con el deseo de golpear a los que se atrevieron a interrumpir.

Una de las manos de " _Red_ " siguió acariciando su erección mientras la otra se entretenía con una de sus tetillas, su voz se iba haciendo más fuerte y el pantalón de Derek comenzaba a hacerse más apretado, de pronto "Caperucita" se dio vuelta mostrando su redondo y firme trastero, lo hacía girar al ritmo de la música, llevo una de sus manos hasta sus labios. A Derek se le antojaron demasiado tentadores los lunares que se perdían hacia su cuello, combinaban perfecto con esa nariz respingona y los ojos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que el antifaz no podía ocultar.

Después de entretenerse un rato lamiendo sus dedos _"Red"_ los dirigió hacia la tela y los pasó a través de esta llevándolos entre sus nalgas donde acarició sin reparo, Derek estaba tan entretenido viendo como uno de los largos dedos desaparecía casi por completo entre estas que no noto la saliva que dejaba escapar hasta que sintió algo húmedo mojándole la mano, se limpió rápidamente en el pantalón y aprovechó para librar un poco la presión, se deshizo de ellos.

El chico de la pantalla se detuvo y desapareció un momento de la vista, cuando regresó traía consigo una caja no muy grande en una mano y uno auriculares inalámbricos de diadema en la otra, los hizo girar un par de veces antes de ponérselos, tenían forma de orejitas de zorro. Apartó la silla y se sentó sobre la cama con la caja al lado y el celular entre las manos, tecleo algo antes de mostrarlo a la cámara, números al azar pasaban rápidamente y al final se detuvieron en el veinticuatro, entonces en la pantalla del chat el pequeño icono del micrófono comenzó a brillar, Derek corrió a su escritorio para tomar sus auriculares, los conectó y presionó el icono que brillaba.

La voz más sexy que había escuchado comenzó a darle instrucciones

-¡Lobito! ya sabes cómo funciona esto, sin nombres, ni insultos. Recuerda ellos sólo me escuchan a mi así que puedes expresarte tanto como quieras pero si de alguna forma me siento agredido el juego termina, ¿ _capisci?_

De pronto la garganta de Derek estaba seca así que tras aclarársela un poco dijo un seco "Si" y el otro siguió hablando

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos, con lo que me gusta hablar, dime ¿de qué tamaño lo tienes?

Esa pregunta hizo que Derek sintiera las orejas arder y volvió a aclararse la garganta, _“Red”_ tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro había tres vibradores de distintos tamaños y grosores, los mostró a la cámara y relamió sus labios

-¿Y bien? -insistió y Derek tubo más que contestar

-El segundo. 

No era el más grueso ni el más grande pero tenía un buen tamaño, _"Red"_ lo tomó entre las manos y lo mostró, algunos mensajes llegaron y se acercó a leerlos

- _Kanimaw1_ , será mejor que te controles o te echare idiota. Bien, ¿empezamos, Lobito?

-Claro -dijo Derek tratando de hacer la voz un poco más aguda como la de Peter

-¿Qué quieres que haga primero?

-Primero vas a chupar -contesto Derek demasiado deprisa y _“Red”_ se llevó el juguete a la boca donde le dio el mismo tratamiento que a sus dedos hacía rato, primero la punta y luego engulléndolo casi por completo.

Derek estaba con la boca casi abierta imaginando como debían sentirse aquellos labios así que llevo su propia mano a su boca y comenzó a seguir lo que hacía el chico en la pantalla, dejo escapar un gemido

-¿Te gusta?  -llegó la pregunta medio ahogada del otro lado

-Bastante, tócate el pecho -de inmediato _“Red”_ comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas mientras aún sostenía el vibrador con la boca un delgado hilo de saliva recorrió el juguete hasta la base

-Tócate -urgió Derek

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes a que me refiero

-Dilo -dijo _“Red”_ sacando aquel pedazo de plástico de su boca

-Tú polla tócala -el joven del antifaz pasó su pulgar por la punta y Derek al otro lado lo imitó

-¿Así? -pregunto con voz entrecortada

-Justo así, despacio, ve bajando -la mano de “Caperucita” recorrió toda su extensión y de ambos lados se escucharon jadeos -Sigue bajando -ordenó Derek ambas manos se entretuvieron un rato jugando con los testículos que claramente estaban muy sensibles -Tu mano

-¿Qué?

-Tu mano, chupa - _“Red”_ así lo hizo mientras que no dejaba de acariciar su firme erección, Derek no podía apartar la vista de la tentadora expresión que el otro hacia -Ve bajando lento acariciando esos lindos lunares- dijo y la mano bajo despacio hasta el ombligo donde hizo varios círculos

- _¡Ah!_

-Baja la braga, pero no la quites y abre bien las piernas -la expresión del otro cambio a un lindo puchero

-Pero se romperán, son mis favoritos -dijo con una voz demasiado aniñada que a Derek no hizo más que excitarle, debía dejar de pasar tiempo con Peter, y no fue el único que noto lo jodidamente lindo que era el de lunares, la alertas de mensajes volvieron a sonar  -Agrégalos a mi cuenta, esos y todos los que quieras, ahora haz lo que te dije -la voz le salió grave sin siquiera tratar de imitar a su tío.

 _“Red”_ se hinco sobre el colchón he hizo lo que Derek le pidió, dejando su redondo trasero a la vista

-Quiero ver como esos largos dedos desaparecen entre ese firme culo -la expresión de _“Red”_ volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostrando una mirada llena de deseo sus pupilas por completo dilatadas y su cabello alborotado, era la imagen más sexy que Derek había visto, ni siquiera Paige en su traje de baño le había causado casi correrse sólo con mirar.

El chico de la pantalla mostro el dedo medio antes de llevarlo primero a su boca y luego hasta su entrada donde introdujo la primera falange

- _¡ah!_

La segunda falange

- _¡Ah!_

El dedo completo desapareció y volvió a aparecer después de hacer un giro, para salir por completo y volver a entrar, acompañado de un segundo dedo

- _¡AH!_

-Gíralos de nuevo –pidió Derek y _“Red”_ se mordió el labio mientras lo obedecía –Quiero oírte, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Geni _ah~l_

-Bien, ahora será mejor que “me vayas preparando”, chupa bien –el de lunares se estiro hasta alcanzar el juguete olvidado, mientras lo hacia su mano dejo de hacer movimientos –No dije que te detuvieras

-Lo siento –se disculpó y mientras reanudaba su tarea inicio con la de chupar el pedazo de plástico

Derek podía ver como todo el cuerpo de _“Red”_ se tensaba en especial su erección que estaba deseosa de atención y que ya empezaba a estar demasiado mojada, así que decidió terminar con esa tortura

-Acuéstate de espaldas –dijo y _“Red”_ obedeció sin rechistar, sus piernas quedaron al aire pero la lencería las mantenía lo suficientemente juntas –Retira tus dedos, despacio –con un movimiento suave los dedos de _“Red”_ estuvieron fuera dejando a la vista lo dilatado que estaba. Derek paso saliva y deseo con todas las ganas del mundo estar ahí –Creo que sabes lo que sigue –dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero la verdad es que en cuanto lo viera meter ese pedazo de plástico seguro se correría

 _“Red”_ escupió una última vez en el vibrador y lo llevo entre sus piernas, hizo pequeños movimientos sobre su entrada antes de presionar y hacer que la cabeza del falso falo se introdujera en él, con su mano libre retorció las sabanas al sentirse invadido y un gemido se perdió en sus labios

Derek volvió a prestarle atención a su propia erección que ya era bastante dolorosa, la acaricio al ritmo en que _“Red”_ iba introduciendo aquel objeto

-Ve más lento –le dijo y el de orejitas de zorro obedeció aunque no pudo evitar protestar

-Tenemos tiempo límite, Lobito, _mgh…ah_

-Lo sé, pero quiero que disfrutes –de verdad eso quería y también quería verlo retorcerse del placer

- _oh,_ yo…

-Tranquilo, terminaremos pronto pero lo haremos bien, ok

- _mgh_ …ok

-Deshazte de la lencería y levanta tu pierna izquierda – _“Red”_ se tardó un poco quitar de en medio la tela porque cuando se movía el vibrador se hundía un poco más y le distraía –Por ahora la punta basta, déjalo como esta _–“Red”_ quito las manos y las llevo a la sabana donde enredo los dedos –Tus manos no sirven de nada ahí

-¿Don…donde _lah~s_ quieres?

-Sobre tu polla, acaríciala. Primero la punta, usa el pulgar, despacio

-¿Asi? _mgh –_ Derek asintió aunque sabía que el otro no lo veía, acompaño los movimientos con los de su propia mano.

-Más rápido –pidió –“muéveme” dentro de ti _–“Red”_ uso su mano derecha para mover el gran falo dentro de él, un mete saca constante. Derek imagino que era él el que se movía dentro del otro y mordió su labio para evitar dejar escapar un gemido, _“Red”_ no se contuvo

-Así, ah, ahí

Derek sentía tanto calor, el ver ese delgado y blanco cuerpo contorsionarse sobre esa cama, le causaba mucho calor. El movimiento de su mano era insuficiente. Vio la verga húmeda de _“Red”_ e imágenes diferentes le llegaron a la cabeza. Ahora era _“Red”_ el que se movía en su interior.

Los dedos de su otra mano bajaron más, comenzando a acariciar su entrada. Suavemente deslizo el dedo medio en su interior, era una sensación rara pero no desagradable

- _agh_

-¿Lo…bito? –la voz de _“Red”_ era casi un susurro

-Sigue… sigue, más rápido –la mano de Derek imito las embestidas que se daba a sí mismo _“Red”_ con el dildo

-Ah, ¿Te gusta? –pregunto _“Red”_ de pronto con una voz más profunda que le hizo estremecer

-Sí, sigue…más rápido –su voz también salió grabe casi como un gruñido, su mano hacia movimientos casi frenéticos, se sentía tan bien –Me…creo que me…

-Hazlo, Lobito… _ah –_ Derek obedeció y de corrió manchando su mano. Esta vez sí dejo salir un gruñido y al otro lado _“Red”_ abrió los ojos, movió en juguete más aprisa, apretó las sabanas con los pies y la mano libre. Se arqueo y se corrió sin siquiera tocarse.

- _¡AH~!_

Después de que dejo de ver luces y su respiración se tranquilizó, vio que _“Red”_ seguía sobre la cama bastante agitado y volvió a notar el ruido de los mensajes llegando

-¡Wow, Lobito!

-Lo mismo digo

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido _–“Red”_ sonrió a la cámara, sabía que era para él

-Se cómo encontrarte

-Y yo doy gracias por ello _–“Red”_ se hinco sobre la cama y deslizo el pedazo plástico fuera de él por completo. Derek sintió que es peonia duro de nuevo pero tuvo que contenerse, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Cuando su madre llego lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado, sobre la cama mirando el techo, aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa boba y satisfecha cruzándole el rostro. Ni Cora con sus muchos gritos pudo borrársela.

-¿Quieres dejar de sonreír así? ¡Me pones nerviosa! –le dijo por tercera o cuarta vez Laura –Oye, sobre lo del castigo y lo de…

-No hay problema

-¿Qué? –Laura lo miro algo desconfiada y Derek volvió a sonreír

-No me debes nada –dijo empujándola fuera de su cuarto –Por cierto, muchas gracias.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: Esta historia es para [NahilImox](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4300572/NahilImox), por fin pude terminarla :D. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comentar no hace daño ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
